Sobre Esvaziar Garrafas e Encher Armazéns
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A separação trouxe muito mais mudanças do que se poderia supor. Pós 3x16. Neter. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Sobre esvaziar garrafas e encher armazéns  
**Categoria:** Concurso NFF II/2012, Embriaguez, 3a temporada, Slash M/M  
**Advertências**: Contém muitos spoilers da season finale de White Collar (epi 3x16) e alguns do 2x11 menção ao consumo de bebidas alcoólicas.  
**Resumo:** A separação trouxe muito mais mudanças do que se poderia supor.

**N.a:** Com essa season finale, eu precisa escrever algo sobre e o tema do Concurso me deu a ideia, então... O NFF tem concursos mensais (agora são bimestrais) para incentivar a produção de fics com um tema escolhido por votação, como podem ver a de Jan/Fev é Embriaguez.

_**Sobre esvaziar garrafas e encher armazéns**_

Neil sentou-se numa poltrona confortável na varanda espaçosa de sua nova residência. Lolana balançava suavemente com a brisa fresca que soprava, assim como alguns fios do cabelo bagunçado do jovem. Ele acordara a apenas poucas horas, ainda desacostumado com o fuso horário, comera alguma coisa e fora se sentar ali, com uma garrafa do melhor vinho que Mozzie o permitia beber de sua récem-comprada coleção.

Suspirou, observando o sol e a combinação de cores que formavam o céu.

_Ele daria tudo para ter sua vista da velha casa da June de volta..._

Abrindo o vinho, encheu a taça quase completamente, segurando-a e levando-a aos lábios, bebendo tudo em poucos segundos, deixando a boca vermelha e úmida. Logo tomou outro e mais outro copo, observando com olhar vago o sol lentamente se pôr. Ainda levaria algumas horas até Mozzie retornar então não importava se ele deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Teria tempo para lavá-las, porém, mesmo que o fizesse, sentia que Mozzie sabia e vinha tentando animá-lo, até deixara Lolana lá para cuidar dele enquanto saía.

Não conseguia evitar, a dor era tão grande. Sentia falta de todos e tentava parecer bem quando Mozzie estava com ele ou quando saíam. Todavia, quando estava só e os sentimentos e lembranças eram demais, deixava as lágrimas caírem e, se isso não fosse suficiente –e, ultimamente, não estava sendo-, começava a esvaziar garrafas até a dor passar.

E o que mais doía era lembrar-se de Peter.

#.#...ToT...#.#

-Querido, acho que isso já é o suficiente.- Elizabeth disse, tentando impedir o marido de abrir sua sexta garrafa de cerveja. Ele olhou para a mulher por alguns segundos, como se só agora percebesse que ela estivera ali, tão concentrado estava em seus pensamentos. Acenando com a cabeça em concordância ao processar o que fora dito, devolvendo a garrafa a mesa a sua frente.- Tudo bem?

-Claro... é que só... estava pensando...

-Sobre o Neal?

-Tem que ter um jeito, El, eu só não consegui pensar em um ainda.

-Você vai, querido. Eu sei que vai. E quando pensar, vai encontrar o Neal, não importa em que parte do mundo ele está, como só você pode fazer.

-Até disso eu estou começando a duvidar, El. Eu já estou tentando, mas... ele fugiu com o Mozzie. Eu sei encontrar o Neal, mas não sei se consigo achar o Mozzie.

-Não se preocupe, querido...- e ela se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-E-eu só...

-Sente falta dele?- ela completou com um sorriso triste.

Peter suspirou pesadamente, levando uma mão aos cabelos. Desviou o olhar, encarando o chão por alguns segundos, sua mente estava lenta e entorpecida pela bebida, todavia, os pensamentos sobre Neal não desapareciam. De inicio, ele apenas bebia um pouco, normalmente, reunindo tudo o que sabia até agora sobre a fuga do garoto e tentando criar sentindo com as peças que tinha. Conforme o tempo passava e nenhuma pista nova aparecia, apenas olhar para as mesmas partes era frustrante e somente uma garrafa deixava de ser suficiente, bebia aos poucos até tudo embaçar e ele adormecer na mesa ou no sofá da sala. Acordava horas depois, de um sonho vívido, no qual ele tentava correr atrás de Neal depois dele desaparecer, pouco antes daquele último olhar trocado entre eles(1), um que dizia tudo e tão pouco.

-Beber não está adiantando mais. Nunca adiantou. Não consigo esquecer e parar de me preocupar nem por um minuto...- Peter disse de uma vez, a voz rouca pelo tempo que nem notara ter passado calado, encarando a garrafa vazia do lado da cheia.

-Eu sei. Você se importa com ele, por isso está desse jeito. Mas não pode ficar assim e sabe disso, para encontrá-lo vai precisar estar descansado e ter a mente clara e concentrada nisso. Eu só não entendo porque quer esquecer ou se preocupa tanto, sabe que ele pode cuidar de si mesmo...- ela terminou, apesar da convicção ter deixado sua voz algumas sentenças atrás.

-É minha culpa, El. E isso não me deixa ficar concentrado... se eu tivesse mentido na audiência, ele ainda estaria aqui, protegido e não... eu sei que ele pode cuidar de si mesmo, mas... todo o FBI, toda a policia está atrás dele e ele não anda armado El e eu sei que ele não se entregaria a ninguém além de mim e se ele...

-Shh... calma. Neal é esperto e Mozzie é cuidadoso, a policia não vai encontra-los...- El disse, levando as mãos aos ombros tensos do marido, tentando aliviar o peso ali, dando um semi-abraço em seguida.- Não é sua culpa, você sabe que não conseguiria mentir, não conseguiria dizer que Neal não está pronto quando ele estava. Você até conseguiu avisa-lo, do contrario, agora você saberia onde ele está mas não ia poder tê-lo por perto de novo. Pelo menos, ele está seguro agora e talvez haja esperança... para vocês... para todos nós ficarmos juntos de novo.

-El...- e ele teria notado a mudança no tom e troca de palavras dela se não estivesse ainda um pouco lento e intoxicado.-... eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

-Querido, não...

-Não, por favor, eu preciso... já está mais do que na hora... eu... por favor, apenas me escute e depois que eu terminar, você pode dizer... tudo o que eu mereço ouvir... – ele falou com a voz um pouco embargada, mas já menos rouca.

-Certo, espere só um segundo, sim?- ela ergueu-se, adentrando na cozinha. Em poucos segundos, ela voltava, uma xicara de café fresquinho na mão.-Isso pode ajudar a te deixar mais sóbrio, não?- ela sorriu de leve, entregando a bebida e sentando-se de volta no mesmo lugar.

-Tem uma coisa que aconteceu... lembra da "Noite da Imunidade"(2) da qual eu te falei? – ele não esperou por uma resposta, apenas bebeu um gole a mais e continuou.- Eu devia ter ter contado tudo quando eu cheguei em casa naquele dia...mas eu ainda estava tão confuso e acabei decidindo esperar até Neal estar livre. Eu não esperava por essa audiência, por essa oportunidade dele sair das minhas mãos tão cedo, achei que ainda teria tempo para conversar com você. Mas continuei adiando, achava que o relacionamento dele com a Sarah tornava essa conversa desnecessária. Estava enganado, pouco depois dele ir, Sarah apareceu no meu escritório, ele havia contado tudo para ela enquanto ainda estavam juntos e ela dissera que aceitaria o que fosse decidido por Neal. Estava preocupada com Neal e comigo quando veio, ela me fez concluir que talvez o melhor seja mesmo que todos os que precisam saber, saibam.- ele suspirou, bebendo mais alguns goles, sua mente clareando um pouco e um começo de dor de cabeça se anunciando. –El, ele, nós... nós nos beijamos naquela noite.

(¨.¨)#.#(¨.¨)

Neal levou a garrafa de sua boca até a mesinha do lado, engolindo o liquido somente alguns segundo depois. Suas lembranças tinha chegado no ponto mais sublime e no mais doloroso, o primeiro e único beijo trocado com Peter.

O beijo jazia vívido em sua memoria. E mesmo que ele gostasse ou até amasse Sarah de algum jeito, não era nem de perto comparável ao jeito que amava Peter. Tentara se convencer diversas vezes antes, acreditar que era algo puramente platônico, ou apenas um amor exagerado a beleza, a beleza da tragédia, do amor impossível, pois sabia que Peter nunca deixaria isso atrapalhar seu trabalho ou mesmo a sentença de Neal. A posição de poder que Peter tinha sobre ele, a figura paterna que ele representava e a qual Neal precisava tanto, todas desculpas perfeitas para Neal ignorar ou desacreditar nos próprios sentimentos.

Mas aquele beijo... aquele beijo era uma evidencia incontestável para seu coração e o jeito que Peter correspondera abrira uma porta, deixando toda a esperança entrar em seu coração e alguma fecidade também, pelo menos até se separarem.

Eles estavam tão bêbados que Neal temeu ter sido puro impulso o que fizera o outro corresponder e então Peter começou a falar ou tentar:

-N-neal... o que? Nós não... não podemos, meu deus... El e... e o trabalho... isso é loucura... impossível...

-Mas você sente o mesmo?- Neal perguntara desesperado, cambaleando até o outro e se segurando na camisa dele para perguntar de bem perto, olhando fixo nos olhos do outro. Os azuis brilhantes e desesperados.

-E-eu... talvez.. eu... tento não pensar nisso...- Peter respondeu cansado, sem conseguir mentir para aqueles olhos, para aquele rosto.- É muito complicado, Neal. Eu sou responsável por você, não posso me envolver desse jeito e tem a El...

-Não, eu também não quero machucar a El, nunca, eu só...- e a bebida o deixava sem total controle, tornando difícil impedir as lagrimas de subirem e derramarem-se por seus olhos.

-Eu sei...- e ele abraçou o mais novo, apoiando o queixo nos cabelos agora bagunçados devido ao beijo intenso e suas mãos.- E-eu... nós precisamos de tempo. Ter certeza do que sentimos e se vale a pena por tudo em risco, eu também preciso conversar com a El e... é melhor esperarmos até sua sentença terminar, assim saberemos que não tem relação com o tanto de poder que eu tenho sobre você ou...

-Não é...- Neal disse abafado pela camisa, a voz um pouco arrastada pela bebida e pelo choro.- Mas eu concordo e posso esperar... estou cansado...- ele se aninhara no peito do outro, retribuindo o abraço.

Peter o levara até a cama e o cobrira, deixando-o dormir. Quando acordara, horas mais tarde, estava só, mas ainda conseguia sentir o beijo e o corpo do outro tão perto. E nunca se sentira só desde então.

Tinha se esquecido dessa sensação, por estar sempre com Peter, não precisava de recordações para sentir sua presença. Quando fora para tão longe como agora, com o passar dos dias, seu corpo e seu coração pareciam ter entrado em abstinência pela falta do outro.

Então era por isso que ele estava bebendo tanto. Nos sonhos, Peter ainda estava lá. Bêbado era mais fácil sentir as lembranças e revive-las mais intensamente. Isso tudo era tão cruelmente estúpido, precisava de uma maneira mais criativa de não ir a loucura. E se tinha algo que Neal fosse, definitivamente era criativo.

Ergueu-se, entrando no apartamento e indo reunir todo o material de pintura que pudesse encontrar.

A garrafa semi-cheia foi deixada para trás, recebendo a brisa mais fria junto com Lolana.

:)=-=(:

-El, eu não sei o que fazer... Nenhum de nós tem a intenção de te machucar, é tão confuso...

-Eu sei, querido. – ela o interrompeu, pegando o copo agora vazio das mãos tremulas dele e colocando na mesa, puxando-o suavemente para um abraço.- Eu sei de tudo, bem, não do que aconteceu, mas eu sabia como vocês se sentiam, não sei precisar quando eu percebi, mas era claro para mim... Eu te conheço muito bem e há muito tempo e não posso dizer o mesmo pelo tempo, mas Neal, por mais que ele seja bom em esconder o que se passa com ele, isso ele não consegue, não com o jeito que ele te olha.

Cuidadosamente, Peter se afastou do abraço, querendo olhar para o rosto da esposa.

-El, por que você está sorrindo?

-Eu sempre gostei de romances...

-Não devia, não quando envolvem seu marido e outra pessoa...

-Mas é o Neal! Eu também não consigo explicar, mas não parece errado, não para mim. Apenas soa natural e perfeito como nós dois juntos também soa... Eu realmente acho que poderíamos fazer isso funcionar se quiséssemos...

-Você está falando loucuras como o Neal agora, ele também acha que tudo pode dar certo se ele quiser que dê...

-Talvez seja por isso que você nos ame tanto...- ela sorriu de lado, pegando os objetos na mesa e começando a arrumar a bagunça.

-Vocês dois vão me deixar louco um dia...- ele desabou no sofá, levando as mãos ao rosto.

El apenas riu, mas ao chegar na porta da cozinha, antes de entrar, disse:

-Muito em breve, por que você vai trazer nosso garoto de volta, certo?

-Pode apostar que sim.- Peter sorriu de volta, encarando o teto com energia renovada.

P&E&N

-Neal, eu trouxe...- Mozzie abriu a porta dizendo e parou ao ver a cena a sua frente. Silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás de si, colocando as sacolas que trazia em cima da mesa e indo pelo corredor da entrada até o portal da sala, olhando ao redor.- Oh meu...

Levou uma mão a boca. A cena a sua frente era inusitada, a ampla sala do apartamento estava abarrotada de quadros recém-pintados, todos com rostos reconhecíveis: Peter, Elizabeth, June, Sarah, ele, Neal, Peter, muitos Peter, na verdade. Um quadro que mostrava Neal e Peter se beijando esclareceu totalmente o motivo da repetição do mesmo rosto, não que ele já não suspeitasse. E, bem no centro, no chão, sem camisa e com várias partes do corpo sujas de tinta, dormindo como uma criança, estava Neal, em frente da última tela existente na casa, preenchida não devia ter mais de meia-hora. O sorriso no rosto do garoto o acalmou, pelo menos.

-Bem vindo de volta, garoto.- ele disse para o nada ou não.- Lolana, parece que não vamos ficar por aqui por muito tempo...- Mozzie cruzou os braços, sorrindo para a boneca a alguns metros de distancia, no mesmo local, na mesa da varanda.- O que acha? É, foi o que pensei. Todo mundo sentindo falta de casa...

Mozzie começou a arrumar o que podia, planejando onde colocaria tantos quadros e quantos mais poderia comprar.

Esperava que pelo menos tudo se consertasse antes que pudesse encher um armazém com eles.

**The end.**

(1) Episódio 3x16. Pouco depois de Kramer ameaçar Peter e antes deste entrar na audiência para dar seu testemunho sobre Neal.  
(2) Episódio 2x11. Peter dá total imunidade para Neal contar seus crimes para ele por uma noite. Ele conta para El sobre essa noite no epi 3x16.


	2. Review MrPeterBR

Primeiro: isso não é o cap2 da fic é só a resposta de uma review e será excluído assim que eu receber uma resposta.

Olá, MrPeterBR. Como o site não mandou o link pra responder sua review, eu achei q o único jeito de responder seria postando mais um cap nessa fic.

Primeiro, obrigada por comentar e pelo interesse nessa fic. Eu tenho planos pra ela sim, mas não aqui, alias, já a tenho quase toda escrita no caderno, só num passei ainda pq tava em dúvida com alguns detalhes e tava pensando em só postar depois da SF da 4a, temp, como ninguém comentou axei q não teria problemas e postaria a continuação em outra fic, talvez seja melhor fazer isso logo, então, até pq não é uma continuação muito linear.

Você pode continuá-la se quiser, contanto que coloque o link para a minha fic, dizendo que é continuação dela e me avise, pq gosto de neter e adoraria ler.

Bem, não sei se vai ler isso... se sim, responda por review ou PM.

Até, mesmo assim.


End file.
